Sawako's Advice
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: Hanya ngobrol ringan...


_**Sawako's Advice**_

**Desclaimer: K-on! By Kakifly**

**Happy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bosan... ne, Ricchan punya ide tidak?" ucap Yui sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan sendok kue di dalam mulutnya.

"Hemh..." Ritsu mencoba mencari permainan atau sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan agar tidak merasa bosan.

"Dari pada malas-malasan atau main-main lebih baik kita latihan!" ucap junior mereka, Azusa, penuh semangat. Seperti biasa, kalau menyangkut latihan ia pasti yang paling menggebu-gebu.

"Azu-nyan, pertunjukan masih lama. Lebih baik kita santai-santai saja," komentar Yui masih mempertahankan posisi sebelumnya, kali ini sambil memasukan kue ke mulutnya.

"Masalahnya kita terlalu banyak santai!" protes Azusa mulai marah.

"Hemh... lalu apa yang ada di tanganmu sekarang ng? Sebenarnya kau juga suka 'kan~?" ucap Ritsu menyerigai.

Dengan cangkir di tangannya, Azusa tidak bisa mengelak kalau dia juga menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Hanya saja, ia terlalu gengsi mengatakannya.

"Kalau ada hal yang lebih penting yang bisa kalian lakukan, kenapa tidak kalian lakukan?" ucap Mio yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan buku di tangannya.

"Hal penting?" tanya Ritsu dan Yui bingung.

"Dari pada sibuk mencari hal yang harus dilakukan, kenapa tidak kalian gunakan untuk mengerjakan PR kalian?" jelas Mio, matanya tetap fokus pada buku.

"Aaaa... itu..." Yui kebingungan mau mencari alasan apa. terlihat sekali ia malas melakukan saran yang Mio berikan.

"Itu bisa dilakukan nanti, selama ada Akiyana-san, tidak akan masa- itai~" Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mio memukul kepala Ritsu dengan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Kalau kau terus begini, aku khawatir dengan masa depanmu," ucap Mio dingin.

"Ma~ ma~ ma~ ma~ ma~ ma~" Mugi hanya bisa menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Bisakah kalian tenang, aku sedang berusaha menikmati tehku," ucap Sawako yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana. Dengan cangkir teh di tangannya, bak seorang 'elit' ia berkata.

"Yui juga jangan makan terus, kalau gemuk bagaimana?" tambah Mio mengabaikan kehadiran Sawako yang sudah biasa baginya.

"Sudah ku bilang, makan sebanyak apapun aku tidak akan gemuk," ucap Yui sembari mengambil kue di meja.

"Bikin iri!" ucap Mio, Mugi dan Sawako berbarengan.

Ritsu menyerigai sebelum berkata, "Are... jangan-jangan Akiyama-san dari tadi cuma makan sedikit karena takut gemuk?"

"A-aku cuma sibuk mengerjakan tugasku!" kilah Mio, dengan muka memerah, berusaha membela diri.

"Jii~" Ritsu memandang curiga.

"Hemp. Semua perempuan di dunia juga pasti menghawatirkan berat badan mereka!" tambah Mio, sembari membuang muka, merasa kalau alasannya yang tadi tidak berhasil menipu Ritsu.

"Ma, aku biasa saja," ucap Ritsu santai.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya," sekarang Azusa juga berkomentar, membuat Mio semakin terpojok.

"Karena aku tidak bisa gemuk, jadi tidak masalah," ucap Yui polos.

"Ugh. Andai aku punya tubuh sepertimu," ucap Mio pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh semuanya.

"Mio-chan jangan menyerah!" ucap Mugi penuh semangat.

"Mugi..."

"Berat badan itu masalah nomor satu untuk perempuan! Tidak bisa makan banyak, tidak bisa pakai macam-macam pakaian, harus menjaga pola makan, diet, olahraga, telat sekolah karena tidak bisa mengancingkan rok sekolah dengan cepat..."

"Tu-tunggu Mugi..." Mio berusaha menghentikan penjelasan Mugi yang mulai ngelantur.

"Saat festival, banyak penjual yakisoba, tapi aku tidak bisa mencicipinya satu-satu..."

"Mu-mugi...?"

"Di Dagashiya, walaupun aku bisa membeli banyak makanan hanya dengan uang sedikit, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa memakan semuanya. Padahal aku ingin mencoba memakan semuanya!" ucap Mugi dengan ekspresi antara kesal, sedih, dan kecewa. Membuatnya tampak sangat imut, di mata semua yang ada disana.

"Mugi, tenang!" Usaha Mio untuk menghentikan penjelasan Mugi yang makin ngelantur sepertinya belum berhasil. Mugi masih saja terus mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Kue-kue di dekat stasiun juga kelihatan enak. Lalu bagaimana kalau saat menemukan penjahat, dan ingin menangkapnya, penjahat itu melarikan diri diantara celah dinding yang sempit. Kau kehilangan jejak sang penjahat karena tersangkut diantara dinding-dinding itu. Atau sebaliknya, kita akan di culik, satu satunya jalan adalah lewat celah dinding yang sempit. Kita tidak bi-mmmp..." Segera saja Mio menutup mulut Mugi, sebelum penjelasannya makin panjang dan ngelantur. Sementara yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ckckck... kalian semua masih sangat polos!"

Sepuluh mata langsung menatap kearah sawako, mempertnyakan apa maksud ucapannya barusan. Sawako yang sepertinya mengerti maksud murid-muridnya ini, langsung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Masalah yang di timbulkan berat badan bukan hanya itu saja. Masalah sebenarnya adalah, berat badan mengurangi keindahan tubuh seorang wanita!"

"Ah..." respon mereka malas.

"Kalian yang belum pernah jatuh cinta, tidak akan mengerti pentingnya memiliki badan yang ideal. Dari majalah yang aku baca, hampir 90% laki-laki menyukai perempuan yang langsing. Hi hi hi... kalian sebaiknya dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik, atau kalian akan menyesal!" ucap Sawako yang tiba-tiba saja melepas kacamatanya dan berubah ke mode rocknya, saat melihat anak didiknya kurang antusias pada apa yang ia katakan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua yang ada disana ketakutan.

"Ha-hai!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Saat ini mungkin tidak penting bagi kalian, tapi... suatu saat kalian mungkin akan merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta. Sampai saat itu tiba, dengarkan baik-baik apa yang aku katakan!" Sawako kembali menjadi seorang yang normal. Lebih seperti guru yang menasehati muridnya.

"Kalian tahu? Pertama, kebanyakan laki-laki menyukai perempuan berambut panjang."

Mio dan Azusa agak merona, senang mungkin? Mugi yang juga mempunyai rambut panjang hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Sementara Ritsu dan Yui hanya bisa cemberut.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rambut pendek? Banyak juga 'kan perempuan yang cantik, mempunyai rambut pendek," kesal Ritsu.

"Setuju!" Tambah Yui membantu teman seperjuangannya.

"K-kenapa kau memandangiku dengan ekspresi begitu, Mio~" ucap Ritsu merasa risih dipandangi terus oleh Mio.

"Hppppttt... Hppptt..."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Ritsu, saat melihat tingkah aneh Mio.

"Hpptt... aku hanya membanyangkan hpptt…haha… bagaimana kalau kau mempunyai hpptt... mempunyai rambut panjang, hpptt..." jawab Mio berusaha menahan tawa. Segera saja semuanya memandang Ritsu.

"Ap- KENAPA KALIAN IKUT MEMANDANGIKU?" teriak Ritsu kesal.

"Hmpptt... hppttt...haha…"

"Jadi itu membuat kalian tertawa?" tanya Ritsu kesal.

"Hmpptt... Gomen gomen!" ucap Mio menyeka sedikit air mata yang keluar di ujung matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Haha... ehm! Lalu selanjutnya apa Sawa-chan sensei?" tanya Mugi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ehem.. huff huff... kedua, pintar memasak!" jelas Sawako yang jelas sekali berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Haha... Itu hal kecil bagiku!" ucap Ritsu semangat.

Walaupun terlihat seperti cewek tomboy, tapi urusan masak-memasak jangan pernah meragukan kemampuan Ritsu. Anggota HTT semuanya sudah menjadi saksi kehebatan Ritsu dalam memasak.

Mio tidak banyak komentar, yang satu ini adalah kelemahannya. Jangankan memasak, memegang pisau saja ia tidak berani. Azusa juga diam saja, satu-satunya yang bisa ia buat hanya yang terbuat dari telur. Telur dadar, telur rebus, dan telur mata sapi. Yui? Kurasa sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Saat ini aku baru bisa memasak sedikit jenis makanan," ucap Mugi sedih.

"Memangnya apa saja itu?" tanya Mio yang penasaran.

"Okonomiyaki, tamagoyaki, udon, tempura, sushi, sashimi, kare, onigiri, steak, spagetty, friend chicken, cake, short cake, pudding, Bla bla bla... Moroccan Beef With Steam Rice, Green Salad with French Dressing... bla bla bla... dan Prawn Bouquet."

'Jadi ini yang dimaksud sedikit?' inner mereka sweatdrop.

"L-lalu?" tanya Mio pada Sawako. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik pada pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak terlalu pintar," lanjut Sawako yang membuat Mio terheran-heran.

"Maksudnya… bodoh? Tapi kenapa?" ulang Mio tak yakin.

"Ya, bukan bodoh juga sih. Lebih tepatnya tidak lebih pintar darinya. Kau tahu kan, laki-laki memiliki ego dan gengsi yang tinggi?" Jelas Sawako pada Mio yang kurang terima pada pernyataan Sawako yang satu ini.

"Hah, benar 'kan? Jadi keputusan kita selama ini, untuk tidak belajar memang tepat. Ne, Yui?" Berbeda dengan Mio, Ritsu merasa yang kali ini adalah yang paling menarik baginya.

"Yups Ricchan!"

"Ah Ittai~" ucap Ritsu tiba-tiba saat merasakan sebuah penghapus melayang tepat dikepalanya. Ulah Mio ternyata.

"Kenapa hanya aku?" keluh Ritsu tak terima. Mio tak menggubris keluhan Ritsu, ia masih memiliki sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya atas pernyataan Sawako.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau laki-laki itu berusaha lebih pintar dari perempuan, bukannya mencari perempuan yang lebih bodoh darinya?" Bela Mio masih tak terima.

"Ho~ jangan-jangan itu ya tipe-mu?" goda Sawako, yang langsung saja membuat wajah Mio merah padam.

"B-bukan! Hanya saja… ah, sudahlah. Lalu apa lagi?"

"Feminim dan keibuan kurasa…" jawab Sawako sedikit berpikir.

"Kurasa? Kenapa seperti tidak yakin begitu?" tanya Mio yang merasa kalau kali ini pernyataan Sawako kurang menyakinkan.

"K-karena… karena…"

"Hn? Karena apa?"

Sawako menundukan kepalanya, dan mulai memainkan kedua jarinya. Mereka hanya terheran-heran melihat perubahan sikapnya.

"…aku keburu ketahuan oleh 'dia' saat menguping pembicaraannya."

#Gubrak.

"J-jadi kau bukan membaca dari buku atau majalah?" Sawako hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Orang yang aku sukai yang mengatakannya. Saat aku membuntutinya, tak senaja aku mendengar ia dan temannya berbicara tentang tipe gadis yang mereka sukai. Sayangnya, aku keburu ketahuan, dan kemudian ia mulai menjauhiku…"

'Gelap. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa ia tak bisa mendapat pacar…' pikir mereka sweatdrop.

**~END~**

Tiba-tiba nemu yang kaya gini di kompi…

Saking lamanya, diriku lupa pernah membuat yang kaya gini. Yah, daripada mubajir publish aja deh… Cerita GaJe nan aneh, yang bisa merusak mata ini… :p


End file.
